


The Kits Run The House

by ChristinaH123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 18,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaH123/pseuds/ChristinaH123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his brothers are all foxes in a puppy mill. After the owner of the puppy mill is discovered, he quickly gathers all the kits inside a sack and leaves them on the side of the road. Who else should find them but a wandering young man by the name of Dean. Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Puppy mills were illegal. That much was known, throughout the USA. Puppy mills were absolutely illegal. No one ever said anything about fox mills. Foxes were, surprisingly, very good pets when well trained, and plenty of families wanted them. It was a shame that they couldn't just take a kit from the wild; however, since that was were where most foxes were born. Some people, however, decided to capture foxes, breed them in captivity and work every last kit out of them until they finally died, or were unable to give any more. It was a dirty, gruesome work that they did, and very very illegal. These were the circumstances that a small litter of kits, only four of them, were born into; their first home was a dirty, foul smelling cage, inside a dark, musty, bacterium filled warehouse, with a weak mother that could barely provide enough milk for the kits. Still, she tried, urging them to drink and stay quiet, not wanting to alert the owner of the mill to their presence. Two weeks into their lives, the afore-mentioned owner burst into the warehouse, eyes wild and fearful. Someone had ratted him out to the police, and they were getting a search warrant now, to come find the mill. They'd find it, and he'd be imprisoned for life.

Unless...

The madman, without thinking, grabbed up a rifle, loading it, and started at the farthest edge of the long rows of cages with a large leather sack, opening the cage and shooting the canine inside, then shoving it into the sack. He continued this until he had a full sack; just room enough for the last one. Wasn't it his surprise when he opened it up and saw a mother nursing four kits? He faltered for a moment, staring at the babies, but his resolve quickly hardened again and he aimed his rifle, shooting the mother between the eyes. The kits cried as he pulled her away and stuffed her into the sack, and he paused, looking down at them. "I'll give you a chance, I suppose," He finally grumbled, and grabbed a separate sack, placing the kits in it. He tossed both bags onto the seat of his truck and began to drive. Once he was fifteen miles away from his warehouse, he tossed out the bag of dead foxes, and, stopping the truck, he got out and set down the kits, leaving the bag open for fresh air, and drove off. The kits were wailing inside the bag, and they finally tumbled out, just as a car drove by. It was their luck that the car slowed down, the human inside assessing the situation, as they stumbled around, crying for their mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was driving down the road when they saw a box in the middle of the road. Dean quickly stopped the car and climbed out. "What is someone doing leaving the box in the middle of the road?" He grumbled when he heard noises coming from inside. Curiously, Dean opened the box. Seeing the baby foxes, Dean smiled. "Hey there little guys. What are you guys doing alone out here? You must be so cold." Dean picked up the box and set it in his passenger seat and turned the heat up to warm them up.

The kits whined and cried - The youngest, a male kit with a black tip on his tail and bright blue eyes, was silent, however, just sitting in the corner of the box, curled into himself. The two older ones were the most rambunctious, however, nipping at whatever they could reach their little heads to and making a loud racket. The middle child, a completely red female, was the primary source of their nipping, and she yelped and batted at them and yowled as well, her stomach empty with no milk from their mother, and not ready to start on any other foods yet. They needed milk.

Dean sighed and quickly drove to the nearest pep store to buy milk. After asking a few different employees, Dean walked out with everything he would need to take care of the kits. A few minutes more of driving, Dean finally arrived home. It took him nearly 4 trips back and forth to get everything he needed into his and Sammys house. After putting the kits on the floor in a little pen, Dean went and got the milk ready. Noticing the only female nipping at her brothers, he picked her up and chuckled, allowing her to drink first. "You are a little spunky aren't you girl?"


	3. Chapter 3

The kit drank happily and eagerly, whining slightly in contentment as her stomach was filled, and she was warmed up very much. The two older ones, in the absence of their younger sister, began to tustle with each other, rolling on the floor with gleeful yips and teasing nips. The youngest curled up on the floor, completely silent, and it was obvious that he was sickly and starving, and the runt of the litter.

Dean smiled and set her back in with her brothers. Noticing the starving little kit, Dean carefully pulled him out before his brothers could attack him. "You alright little man? You look sick." Dean carefully set him down so he could feed him last and give him the most. Reaching back down, Dean grabbed one of the brothers, and allowed him to drink next.

The oldest of all of them purposely wiggled around in Dean's hands, batting playfully at the bottle even as he drank. The second oldest batted at the girl, who promptly nipped him back and yipped at him, a chide for being so ridiculous. The sickly kit stayed curled on the floor, not moving from where Dean had set him down. ((The order of kits, from oldest to youngest, is: Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna, and Castiel.))  
Dean smiled fondly at the brother and sister as they played lightly. Picking up Balthazar, after setting down Gabriel, he gave Gabriel his drink. As he was drinking, Deans eyes kept flickering to the youngest to make sure he was fine. Dean noticed him shivering and frowned. He had thankfully got them a heated blanket.

Balthazar followed in his brother's footsteps, squirming in Dean's hands, but didn't bat at the bottle, instead putting his energy into practically draining the thing. He was starving. Not as starving, though, as the runt of the litter, who had never gotten as much milk as the others since his mother's natural instincts told her to keep the healthy ones alive, and the runt could have anything left over, which was rare.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean smiled as he finished. "Now little kits. I need to make another bottle. Can you keep an eye on your little brother? He isn't doing very well and looks really sick. Keep him warm until I get back?" Dean got up slowly and walked over the kitchen to prepare another full bottle of milk. He would have to make sure the little runt was fed more often and got more to eat until he was of healthy weight.

What most people didn't know about animals was that they, in fact, understood English. Even more so with these kits, since they had been hearing it all their lives, which wasn't very long. So, when Dean asked them to keep their brother warm, they complied, although in the oddest of ways; Gabriel immediately pounced on Castiel, laying on top of him, and Balthazar quickly followed suit. Anna yipped out an irritated reprimand, but, as Castiel simply sighed and went with it, and their body heat began to warm him up, she reluctantly followed suit, laying down to cover the parts of him that weren't already covered.

Dean, looking over to make sure they were helping Castiel, smiled fondly at them before turning back to the bottle he was making. When he was at the store, he had managed to buy some vitamins for the youngest kit. He crushed a few tablets and dissolved them in the milk. He walked back over the couch and chuckled at them. "You guys are adorable you know that? Alright now make way. Your brother needs get some nutrition in his system so he can be strong and play with you guys."


	5. Chapter 5

The kits immediately jumped off of their brother, and they left him be with Dean, although Gabriel gave him a parting bat on the ear. Castiel took in a labored breath and cracked open his eyes, looking tiredly and somewhat fearfully up at Dean with bright blue eyes. They hadn't had the best luck with humans, and Castiel was the only one still wary. The others were too trusting, in his opinion.

Dean smiled down at Castiel. "Hey there little man. Its time for dinner." Carefully, Dean picked the kit up, making sure to not hurt him. Setting him in his one arm, Dean grabbed the bottle with his other. "You need the strength little one. This will help." Dean put the nipple at the kits mouth hoping that he would drink from it.

Castiel sniffed the nipple, then gave it a tentative lick, then finally began to suck, blue eyes drooping as he drank. He drank almost the entire bottle, his hunger extreme, and gave a yawn once he was done, stretching in Dean's arms and curling into the man's chest.

Dean smiled down at the kit. "Tired little one?" Setting a small kiss on his head, he held the kit closely to his chest. Dean looked down at the other kits on the floor and saw them yawning. Dean chuckled before opening the pin and patting his bed. "Come on guys. Until I get a permanent bed, you can sleep with me in mine." Dean laid down and put the littlest pup on his chest, allowing him to curl up.


	6. Chapter 6

The other kits clambered onto the bed and plopped in a doggy pile, snuggling in and falling asleep almost immediately. Castiel, however, stayed curled on Dean's chest, still verging on Death's door, but a lot farther back now as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
Dean chuckled as he pulled the kits closer. Turning the tv on quietly, he slowly started to drift into sleep. These kits were already growing on him. He, however, was very worried about the youngest kit. He was so thin and looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Looking down at them, he smiled before fully drifting to sleep.

Gabriel was the first kit to awaken the next morning, crawling out from his position as base of the doggy pile, and yawned, stretching with a whine. He prodded Balthazar awake with a wet nose, and they poked Anna, until all three of the healthy ones were awake and ready to play. After a while, they began to play on /Dean/, using him as a playground as they marched all over him.

Dean felt a few of the kits moving around on top of him. Chucking, he opened his eyes to see them playing on his legs. Dean did notice, that they were careful not to jump on top of the youngest kit. "Alright. Alright. You woke me up. Sleep well you guys?" Dean tried to keep quiet, as he didn't want to wake up the littlest kit.

Gabriel let out a responding yip, agreeing, and he moved over to Castiel. He sniffed his younger brother, being uncharacteristically gentle, and tenderly nudged the kit awake. Castiel stirred, yawned, and stretched, then tilted his head up to greet his older brother, bumping a nose to the bottom of his chin.

Dean smiled and position Castiel so he could put Gabriel on how chest as well. "Hey there little man. Looks like you are starting to gain more strength." Chuckling, Dean ruffled Castiel and Gabriel's head. "Do you guys want some breakfast soon?" Looking to his feet, he noticed Anna and Balthazar nipping playfully at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel yipped again, padding up to Dean's chin and bumping his nose lightly against it. At the sound of breakfast, Anna and Balthazar bounded up as well, giving Castiel greeting licks, and yipping playfully at Dean.

Dean lightly giggled. "Okay okay. I take it you guys are hungry. Come on. To the kitchen!" Dean sat up and picked Castiel up, as he was still weak. Dean carried him to the kitchen and held him as he started to make the kits their milk. This time though, he only made one bottle and put the rest in a bowl. The bottle was so that he made sure that Castiel ate enough and wasn't shoved away as most runts usually were. Dean called the kits in as the milk was nearly ready.

Gabriel lead the parade of kits into the kitchen as Dean called them, the other two tussling and tumbling behind him, and he smelled the milk in the air. Immediately, he sat on his haunches and sniffed, and the other two stopped, smelling as well.  
Dean put the bottle in his pocket and grabbed the bowl of milk with his arm that wasn't holding Castiel. He carried the bowl into the living room and set it on the floor before pulling the bottle out of his pocket and sitting on the couch to feed Castiel. "Eat up you bunch. Cas is going to be fed this way until he's strong like you lot. Alright?" Dean tucked Castiel in his arm as he did last night and put the nipple up to his mouth to allow him to drink.

The other kits immediately started lapping up the milk, pushing each other lightly to keep each other out of the way as they drank, and Castiel drank from the bottle, blue eyes half closed as he drank. He downed the entire bottle this time, not letting a single drop go to waste.

Dean chuckled laid down on the couch, setting Castiel on his chest. Absentmindedly, Dean started petting the top of Castiels head. " You play nice down there you three. Alright? and don't get into anything or get dirty. You wouldn't want a bath if you got dirty. Would you?" As the rest of the kits started playing, having their bellies fun, Dean started singing to Castiel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything, from this point on, in italics will be the kits talking to each other.

Castiel let out another sigh, feeling Dean's chest rumble as he sang, and Gabriel looked up at him teasingly. _Being worshiped, are you?_  He seemed to tease. _Lay off_ , Castiel said in return with a flick of his tail. _You haven't been starving the past week_.

Dean chuckled as he saw Gabriel stopped playing an was looking up at him and Castiel. "You jealous little one? Come on. You can join me and Castiel if you want." Dean lightly scooted Castiel over on his chest to make room for Gabriel. "Just be careful alright? Castiel still has far to go before he's healthy enough to play. It seems like he was never fed..." Dean frowned lightly. Who could ever throw these little kits out in the cold? Sure they could be a handful, but seeing them happy brought joy to Dean. He was starting to feel as if they were his children now.

Gabriel eagerly scrambled up on Dean's chest, prodding Castiel with his nose. _Get your own human_ , Castiel grumbled good-naturedly. _This one's mine_. _There aren't any others!_   Gabriel whined. _Let's share_.

 _You never share. Otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess_.

Dean chuckled as he watched then interact. "Gabriel. Play nice. Alright?" Dean gently rubbed under Gabriel's neck as his other hand rested on Castiels back. In his pocket, his phone rang, slightly scaring Gabriel. Dean chuckled and lifted his hand off Gabriel, keeping his hand on Castiel, and held it up to his ear. "Hey Sammy! Your visiting soon? Alright yea. Ill get the guest room set up later today. See you tomorrow." Dean hung up and looked at his kits. "We'll you guys. My brother is visiting tomorrow. So I expect you four to be on your best behavior. Alright. That means you two." Dean have Balthazar and Gabriel a stern yet soft and loving look.


	9. Chapter 9

The two oldest pups yipped in agreement, and Gabriel nudged Castiel again.

Dean smiled and carefully sat up. "Aright you guys. I need to go clean up the guest room a little. If you want, you can either follow me or explore the house." Dean stood up and cradled Castiel to his chest. For some reason, he was more attached to the runt of them. "You are going to stick with me though little one. You don't mind right?" Without thinking, Dean started using baby talk and chuckled.

Castiel made a small noise and reached up a paw timidly to affectionately bat at Dean's nose, and Balthazar  laughed in their own foxish way. Gabriel tackled him teasingly, and the two were at it again, yipping and tussling and gently nipping at each other while Anna just watched, sighing.

Dean giggled and placed a light kiss on Castiels nose before looking down to his brothers. Sighing, Dean shook his head. "You two place nice now. Wouldn't want either of you getting hurt. Alright?" Dean slowly walked to the guest room and carefully sat Castiel on the bed while he sorted everything out in the room. Every few minutes, Dean kept looking at the bed where Castiel was laying to make sure he was fine.

The other kits went off to explore the house, Gabriel leading the parade, as Castiel watched Dean move things around.  _If I could speak english_ , He mused, watching Dean silently. _I'd tell you our names. I'd tell you that I'm still really hungry, and that if I had something warm to drink then I'd be incredibly content. I'd also tell you that I'm very sick, and my back legs hurts because Gabriel nipped me too hard when I had tried to get milk once, and I'm pretty sure it's infected. But I can't. So I won't_.

After cleaning everything to his liking, Dean laid on the bed tiredly next to Castiel. The youngest kit looked almost as if he was in deep though. "If only there was some way I could figure out what you were thinking." Dean laughed to himself and carefully picked the little on up. Looking at the time, Dean noticed it was almost noon. "Come on you. Lets go see what kind of mischief your siblings most likely have gotten themselves in." Dean cradled Castiel to his chest and started searching the house to find the other kits before it was feeding time.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel and Balthazar were currently in the bathtub, Anna standing on the toilet seat and yapping urgently for them to get out of there before they got themselves in trouble. However, the two kit's curiosity couldn't be contained, and before they knew it Gabriel had started a steady stream of water that they yipped and batted at, and bit at it with their teeth curiously. Anna sighed, sitting back down and just watching, her tail wagging contentedly.

Dean, hearing the yipping and water running, quickly walked into the bathroom. Dean started at the kids for a few moments before laughing. "If you guys wanted a bath, you could have just asked you know?" Dean joked and smirked at them. Setting Castiel down next to the tub, Dean grabbed a few towels. Dean first grabbed Gabriel and dried him off and then dried Balthazar off. "One of these days, I am going to have to give you guys a bath though. But not right now." Dean smiled as he turned off the water before carefully picking Castiel back up. "Come on. I was just getting ready to make some lunch. You guys must be hungry from all that playing." This time, Dean also picked Anna up in his other arm and carried her into the living room.

Gabriel and Balthazar trotted along on Dean's heels, laughing at Anna for being carried. She flicked her tail in annoyance at them, content in Dean's arms.

Dean carefully set Anna in the living room and went to get their milk and his sandwich ready. Dean, yet again, filled a bowl and a bottle. Carefully crushing and dissolving the vitamins in the bottle, he carried everything to the living room. Setting his sandwich beside him, Dean started feeding Castiel while the others drank from the bowl.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel suckled at the bottle happily as the other kits lapped at the bowl, and Balthazar stopped to look up at him. _Getting pampered, huh, Cas?_ He chuckled. Bugger off, Castiel replied with a flick of his tail, still drinking.

Dean smiled and watched Castiel eat happily. A knock was heard at the door, starting the kits. "Come in!" Dean shouted. The door opened, yet Dean kept his gaze on the kits. "Dean. What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?" Recognizing the voice, Dean turned around to see his brother standing there with some luggage. "Sammy? Your early!" Dean stood up, making sure the Castiel was still eating, and walked over to his brother to say hi.

The three kits jumped at the knocks, but quickly started eating again, only for the three to scurry when the other, bigger, taller human came in. Gabriel hid under the couch with Anna close next to him, and Balthazar tucked himself under a chair, watching the larger human warily. Castiel stopped eating for a moment and jumped when the door opened, but he quickly got back to eating, finishing off the bottle as Dean walked and nuzzling it hopefully for more.

Dean chuckled and Castiel. "You still hungry?" Dean smiled and lead Sammy back to the kitchen. "I have to make more milk for this one. You can sit on the couch and see if you can get the others to be comfortable around you." Sammy sat on the couch and flipped through the TV as he waited for Dean to finish making the milk.


	12. Chapter 12

Under the couch and the chair, Gabriel, Anna, and Balthazar were having a quiet conversation. _You check him out_. Balthazar whimpered. _I'm not gonna check him out, are you daft? You do it._  Gabriel nudged Balthazar trying to make him move from under the couch.  _You're both stupid, he's just a human, and Dean thinks he's alright!_  Anna shook her tiny head and pawed at Balthazar. _Fine, miss priss, if you think he's so alright, why don't you check him out?_ Gabriel shook his head in agreement to Balthazars words. _Maybe I will,_ she dared and she, in a defiant act, slipped out from under the couch, looking up at Sam curiously, and gave a soft yip to get his attention, her head tilted and ears perked.

Sammy smiled down at the little kit and chuckled. "Uhhh its alright. I'm Sammy. Deans brother." Sammy wouldn't admit it, but he felt sort of dumb talking to the kit. Dean chuckled and walked back over with Castiel and the bottle. "Its alright you three. Come on out. He may be a giant, but hes a big softy on the inside." Dean held the bottle up to Castiels mouth so he could drink more.

After seeing that no, Anna wasn't being maimed, or gravely injured, and after Dean spoke, the other two scurried out from their hiding places, also looking at Sam curiously. Castiel eagerly drank the bottle, snuggled and warm in Dean's arms, and he could feel that he was putting on some weight, which was good in his case; The only problem now was the fact that he was sick, and the fact that his hind leg was infected from Gabriel's bite. He highly suspected that the two illnesses were linked.

Dean smiled when he noticed Castiel drank the entire bottle yet again. "You should be fine until dinner time. Right little one?" Dean set Castiel next to his siblings on the floor. When Castiel just slumped and laid down, Dean frowned. "You alright there? I noticed that you never walk." Sammy looked at the kit nervously and saw the other kits looking at Castiel as well. "Can you try and walk?" Dean said softly to the runt of the litter.

Castiel huffed. _Never have I wanted more to be able to communicate with humans._ In the hopes that Dean would notice that hey, there was an infected bite on the kit's flank, he twisted his head around, gently nuzzling next to the injury and letting out a pained yelp when his nose got too close. Gabriel whined sympathetically. _Sorry. Not your fault,_ Castiel assured.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean frowned and picked up the kit. "Sam. Can you please go get the first aid kit? It's in the bathroom under the sink." Dean carefully picked Castiel up and set him on his lap. Carefully, Dean moved his leg so he could try and see what was wrong. "Shhhh its alright little one. We are going to get you fixed up good and healthy. Alright?"

Castiel yipped, automatically complying with Dean's gentle hands nudging him this way and that. As long as they could fix the infection, get him properly healed up, he'd be just fine. It was the only reason he was sick.

Sam came back fairly quickly with the first aid kit. Dean pulled out everything he would need and smiled comfortingly at the youngest kit in his lap. "This may hurt since it is pretty infected. But we are going to get it covered up and you will be back on your feet and healthy very soon. Alright?" Dean worked quickly as he applied the ointment to the leg and then covered it in gauze. "I know its uncomfortable right now. But I don't want you to go ripping it off. It will help you heal. Alright?"

Castiel whined in protect, but gently nuzzled the bandage and huffed, the thick sharp smell of the ointment attacking his nose, and he knew he didn't want that anywhere near his face again. He yipped in agreement.

Dean chuckled and put everything back in the first aid kit. "Good. I just want you to get better so you can go back to playing with your brothers and sisters. Speaking of... You should be able to play with them in a few short days." Dean smiled and whistled, calling the rest up to sit between him and Sam. "We just need to make sure that your brothers don't get all crazy the first day you are back to walking."

 _Oh, we won't on the first day_ , Gabriel said with a sly, foxy grin as he hopped up on the couch and immediately moved to Sam, nudging him and urging him to pet him. _But the second day....Whoo, boy..._ Gabriel smirked. _Be nice,_ Anna chided, coming up as well and simply curling up next to Dean. _You're the one that did this, after all, Gabriel._

 _So what if he did?_ Balthazar asked, jumping up onto the top of the couch, above the two human's heads, and padded down the cushion to make a little nest for himself behind Dean's head and curled up in it. _Cas still would've been sickly, Mum didn't like him taking milk from the rest of us. Too tiny._

 _I can hear you all,_ Cas huffed lazily and irritatedly. _And it looks like Dean's making up for Mum's dislike of me._


	14. Chapter 14

Dean smiled as Sammy started petting Gabriel softly. "I think he likes you Sammy." Sammy glared at him and carefully lifted Gabriel into his arms. "Careful with him though. Hes the trouble maker of the group." Dean sighed and looked at Anna and Balthazar sleeping contently between them. Cradling Castiel closer to his chest, being extra careful with his leg, Dean launched into a discussion with Sam about how college is going for him.

Castiel listened lazily, his eyes drooping, and he dozed off in Dean's arms. Gabriel curled up in Sam's arms as well, lifting his head up and resting it on Sam's shoulder from his position on Sam's chest, listening to the deep rumble of the human's voice as he nodded off.

Dean and Sam smiled at the kits napping in their arms. "So how did this even happen? I was here not even three weeks ago and you didn't have four little guys running around your house." Dean chuckled and positioned Castiel into a more comfortable position. "I was driving around and caught site of them on the side of the road. It was freezing out so I took them in. This little guy almost didn't make it. Being the runt of the litter, I can tell he didn't get fed as often as the other. So I nursed him back to health."

Castiel snuffled lightly in his sleep, getting himself comfortable in the new positioning and falling back into the throws of sleep. Gabriel curled up into Sam even more at the sound of Dean's voice,  but didn't do much, just listened to Sam's heartbeat through his shirt as he slept, the sound soothing.

"Let me guess. Now that I am here, I get to help you care for them?" Dean smiled a toothy smile at Sam. "It would help so much. The two older boys keep nipping at each other while you the only girl watches. Earlier, they somehow managed to climb into the tub and turn the water on. How is that even possible? But they need a bath today anyways. Which you are going to help with. We start once they wake up." Dean and Sam smiled once more before watching TV as the little kits slept beside them and in their arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Balthazar was the first to wake up, yawning with a snap of his jaws and nuzzling the back of Dean's neck with a cold nose. He yapped slightly, and very lightly pulled at Dean's hair for attention.

Dean chuckled and pulled Balthazar into his free arm. "Hey you. Your the first to wake up. You know what that means? You are the first for a bath! We have to get that dirt off of you. It looks like you haven't ever been bathed." Dean smiled at the kit and Sammy laughed at him.

_Bath?_

Balthazar's head tilted, and he whined curiously, looking at Dean and getting comfortable in the new position. It was true that they had never been bathed - No one had known they existed until just a few days ago. 

Dean chuckled at Balthazars confused expression. "You have no idea what a bath is. Do you?" Chuckling, Dean waited for rest of the group to wake up as he held Balthazar close to him. It seemed as if Balthazar was intrigued by the flashing colors on the TV, as he watched the screen until the rest started waking up.

Anna woke up next, yawning and stretching from her curled up place by Dean's side, then it was Gabriel in Sam's arms, who lazily lifted his head and licked the underside of Sam's chin for attention, and then finally Castiel awoke, stretching as much as he could and already feeling better.

Dean smiled down at the rest of the kits. "Hey you guys. Now that you are awake, we can get started. We are going to give you all baths today since frankly, you guys have dirt covering your entire body. Afterwards, you will all be clean and smell very nice." Dean stood up holding Balthazar and Castiel, while Sam held Anna and Gabriel. Placing them all on a towel in the bathroom, Sam closed the door so they couldn't run out while Dean prepared for their bath.

Castiel just sat on the floor, not even bothering trying to move as Anna and Gabriel and Balthazar explored the bathroom again, Anna hopping up on her previous position on the toilet lid, and Gabriel and Balthazar moving around. At one point, Gabriel knocked over the trash can.

Dean giggled and sighed at Gabriel as Sam picked him up so he could clean the mess. "Always the little trouble maker arent you?" Sam cooed and Dean smiled at him. "I see you are already getting attached to the little mischief maker." Sam just sighed and shook his head at Dean. Dean, done with getting all the shampoos and towels, turned the water on.

The sound of the running water immediately attracted Balthazar, who trotted over to the edge of the bathtub and craned his head to try and see the water, standing on his haunches with his front paws pressed against the side of the tub as he tried to look.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean chuckled and lifted Balthazar to put him in the bath. "Thank you for being the first to volunteer." While Dean took care of Balthazar, Sam kept Anna and Gabriel company and watched after Castiel. Dean was surprised at how easy washing Balthazar was, even if he hadn't shampooed him yet. That was the part he knew was going to be tough since it was a new feeling.

Balthazar squirmed slightly, not liking the feeling of his fur getting soaked through, but Anna chided him so he stayed still, whining pitifully. Anna laughed at him, although she knew she was probably next.

Dean chuckled as he whined, covering him in shampoo. "You are almost done. After this you will be all clean though and you will feel so much better!" He took a quick peep behind him to see Castiel sitting there staring at him. Smiling quickly at the little kit, Dean turned back around and finished up with Balthazar. Grabbing a towel he pulled him out and quickly dried him off. "Alright. Whose next?"

Anna sighed and volunteered herself with a yip, hopping down off the toilet seat and trotting to Dean. Balthazar was all fluffy now, and Gabriel laughed, to which Balthazar said some not-so-nice things, but curled up on the ground anyways, pouting.

Dean smiled and picked Anna up, setting her in the tub before turning to look at Balthazar who looked grumpy. "Oh stop pouting. You knew this most likely would have to happen." Turning back to Anna, he started washing all the dirt off her. "Your probably going to end up getting dirty again within a few days.." Dean mumbled to Balthazar chuckling.

Balthazar whined anyways, his fur all puffy and fluffy now that it was clean and drying. Anna stayed obediently still in the bathtub, although she didn't like the feeling of being washed either.

Dean smiled as he realized how fast they were getting through the kits baths. "Alright little one. Looks you you are done." Looking to Sam, Dean noticed Gabriel squirming in his arms. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Castiel now while I give little mischief maker a bath? I have a feeling I won't be able to take my eye on him while he's in the tub." Sam nodded and handed Gabriel over to Dean then sat next to Castiel and stroked his fur.

Gabriel had still been laughing at Balthazar, teasing him mercilessly...when he himself was handed over to Dean. _What? No!_ He yelped, squirming in Dean's hands. _I'm a wolf. I'm the Alpha wolf. I can't look fluffy!_

Dean smiled at his squirming and whining. "Oh stop being a baby. You will feel so much better. Or would you rated if Sammy have you your bath? Would that make you more comfortable?" Dean could tell that the oldest kit already was feeling an attachment to his brother. Maybe he would fell more comfortable this way.

 _Yeah, does Mr. Alpha wolf want his favorite human to bathe him?_ Balthazar teased, and Gabriel sent him a glare over Dean's shoulder as he yipped in agreement, still squirming. He did rather like Sam better, actually.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Gabriel back to Dean. "Have fun Sammy." Dean walked back to we're Sam was sitting and lightly picked up Castiel. "After your brother finishes the bath you are going to get one." Dean smiled and cradled Castiel close to him. He was surprised at how quickly the littlest kit was recovering. He should be back go playing with his siblings with the next few days.

Castiel yipped in agreement, although he was reluctant. He didn't neccessarily want to look puffy either, but he supposed he didn't have much of a choice.

Dean smiled as Sammy finished with Gabriel. Sam wrapped him in a blanket, holding him close to his chest. "Alright little one. Your the last one." Dean gently removed the gauze and quickly washed Castiel, careful to avoid his infected wound.

Castiel didn't squirm like the others; He just waited, letting Dean wash the dirt out of his fur, and yawned once, but not because he was tired. Gabriel huffed as Balthazar cackled out his own laugh at the fluffy, puffy state of the kit, but stayed content in Sam's arms.

Once Dean had finished washing Castiel, he wrapped him in a towel and cradled Castiel against his chest. "There we go. Now we just need to replace the gauze and you will be completely done." Setting Castiel on his lap, Dean smeared the ointment on his wounded leg and replaced the gauze how he had it last. "There we go little fella! All better!"

Castiel yipped contentedly and nudged at Dean's hand that wasn't smeared in ointment, and licked at it in thanks, appreciating that Dean was spending time to make sure he got better.

Dean chuckled and picked Castiel up. "No need to thank me. I just want you to be all better so you can play with your siblings." As Sam left the bathroom holding Gabriel, Dean also left carrying Castiel. Anna and Balthazar followed them out and into the living room where Dean and Sam sat on the couch again.

Gabriel wormed out of the towel and out of Sam's arms, giving Sam a quick lick on the nose before hopping off the couch and immediately engaging Balthazar in a playing tussle, pretending to fight. Anna sighed and took Gabriel's place on Sam's lap, resting her head down on Sam's thigh as she watched them.

Dean smiled lovingly down at the kits playing, then looked down at Castiel and Anna the same way. Sam laughed as he seen the look Dean gave them. "You know. These kits sure are turning you into a softy Dean." Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yea yea. Don't expect it much though." Smiling, Dean pet the top of Castiels head. "Hows that leg feeling now that the ointment is on it?"

Castiel yipped in reply, gently shaking it to show that he could move it. He was, in truth, feeling a lot better, but that was the most he could give Dean at the moment.

Dean beamed at Castiel. "Thats great! You'll be up and getting into trouble with you siblings very soon!" Dean gave the little kit a light hug and placed a small kiss on the top of his head. Right now, Dean was feeling nothing but happiness. Somehow, he had managed to nurse a nearly dead kit back to health.

Castiel licked at the tip of Dean's nose in response to the kiss, and he yawned, laying down his head and closing his eyes as he lightly dozed in Dean's arms


	18. Chapter 18

Dean smiled and yawned, before allowing himself to close his eyes. In front of him, he heard the ruckus stop as two more kits made their way in between him and Sam. That was the last thing before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Gabriel and Anna fought for dominance on Sam's lap as Balthazar curled up next to Dean, Castiel's eyes narrowing and daring him to try and fight him for Dean's lap. They all settled down and kept to themselves contentedly, each one of them dozing off at one point or another.

A few hours later, Sammy woke up to find that Gabriel had won the spot on his lap. Anna, however, managed to somehow curl up with half of her body on the edge of Sams knee. Chuckling, Sam noticed Dean waking up slowly. They nodded at each other before Dean slowly stood up and went to quietly make milk without disturbing Castiel, who was still asleep curled in his arm.

Castiel stayed blissfully asleep, tucked into the crook of Dean's arm as he dreamy of chasing rabbits and warm nights by fires.

Dean set the bowl of prepared milk down for the oldest kits. He had decided to wait until Castiel was awake to prepare his since he didn't want to wake him up from his slumber.

Castiel finally woke, stirred by his growling stomach, and he yawned, turning over in Dean's arms and opening his eyes.

Dean smiled down at Castiel. "You hungry little guy? I could hear you stomach growling." Dean picked Castiel up and walked to the kitchen, careful not to wake the others. "We probably should make some food for your siblings and then wake them. Am I right?" Dean had successfully learned how to make the milk with just one hand, as he kept Castiel in his other.


	19. Chapter 19

A FEW WEEKS LATER (The kits are now 4 weeks old)

Castiel drank the milk that Dean had prepared eagerly as the other kits began to stir, smelling the milk and eagerly bounding towards it to drink. A month went by, and the four kits had matured into well grown foxes.  That day, in early September, Gabriel was sitting lazily on the couch, his head between his paws as he watched Balthazar attempt to intimidate Castiel, who rolled his eyes and itnored his older brother. Gabriel snorted, his eyes moving to watch the television, where a documentary was playing. Anna was right in front of the television, watching the television eagerly. Her tail twitched from side to side as the small animals scurried across the screen, and birds flew in the filmed air.

Dean sighed and walked into his house. It had been an extremely stressful day at the garage where he worked for an old family friend. Carrying bags of groceries and the foxes first full meals, Dean smiled as he noticed the way they were all sitting watching the TV he left on for them. "You guys like seeing the documentary don't you?" Chuckling to himself, he started preparing his dinner and pulled the foxes food out. "You guys are about a month or two. I think we should try you out on some solids now. What do you think about that?"

The foxes automatically jumped up as he came in, the older three coming and bounding around his knees, yipping and looking at the food curiously. Castiel stayed a little bit behind, although he was just as excited for Dean's return and for trying out new foods.

Dean chuckled and sat down against the counter as his food was in the microwave. "It will be dinner time in a few minutes." Dean smiled as Castiel bounded over last. "Hey there little fella. Your legs doing all better I can see." Smiling, he carefully picked Castiel and held him up. "You guys need names so I can identify you..."

Castiel yipped and struggled forwards to lick at Dean's face in greeting. I hope he doesn't name us something stupid, Gabriel mused. The dog next door's name is Ripper. Ripper, for god's sake. I think it's a lovely name, what's wrong with Ripper? Anna asked indignantly, her tail flicking.  Balthazar joined in then, draping himself halfway over Gabriel with a goofy foxish grin. He couldn't rip into anything if he tried, he doesn't have any teeth.

Dean chuckled and held Castiel closer, allowing him to great him. For a minute Dean thought about names. "Well. Since you are the only girl in the group... I think I will call you Cassie! It suits you I think." Smiling, Dean ruffled Annas hair. Looking to Gabriel, Dean smirked. "Alright. Seeing as you think its been fun to mess with your siblings." Next, Dean looked to Balthazar. "How about we call you Killer? Seeing as you always seem to cause trouble as well."  Finally, Dean looked at Castiel. At first, he was puzzled at what to name the runt of the litter. A few minutes later, it had dawned on him what to call him. "I got it! Seeing as you were so sickly and I didn't know if you would make it...  I am going to call you Lucky!"

Anna whined, rolling her eyes. _Are you kidding me?_   Balthazar snorted. _I like it. Killer. Hear that, Gabe, I'm the alpha now, I'm Killer._

 _Shut your trap,_ Gabriel huffed, letting out a low yip. _How're we going to communicate the fact that we actually already have names to Dean?_ Castiel mused. _Can any of us write?_

 _I could type something out,_ Anna mused. She was the more studious one of all of them, learning everything. _If we had a computer. I might be able to write a bit, if we had a pen that I could hold in my mouth._


	20. Chapter 20

Dean smiled and stood up to make them all food. "Alright you guys. Lets get some solids in you now." Smiling, he pulled his food out of the microwave and put theirs in for a few seconds just to make it slightly warm. When Dean pulled it out, he grimaced and shook his head. "I really don't know how this is appetizing to you. Come on now." Dean picked up his and the foxes food and brought it into the living room. Setting it down for them, he reached into his bag and pulled out the laptop his brother bought him. "I can't believe Sam would buy me a laptop..." Dean shook his head but booted the computer up anyways.

Gabriel and Castiel moved to sniff at the food, and they hesitantly began to sloppily eat it. _This isn't half bad_ , Gabriel mused. _Could be worse._

 _Anna, he's got a computer,_ Balthazar said, gesturing to Dean. Immediately, Anna hopped up on the couch, moving to sit with Dean and watch the screen intently, waiting for a moment where she could bop the keyboard with her nose.

Dean chuckled at the confused foxes. "Go ahead guys. Its fine." He noticed two exchange glances as Anna jumped on the couch. "Whats wrong Cassie? Not hungry?" Dean picked Anna up and set her between him and the laptop. When the computer booted up, Dean quickly opened word and got ready to make a to-do list, just as his brother had told him.

Anna smirked. _This is too easy_ , she muttered, and she gently nipped at Dean's hand to get them away from the keyboard before bopping the A with her nose. It came up on the document, which had previously been blank. N, N, where's the N....Found it! She hit it twice, concentrating, and then tapped the A again because yipping at it.

Dean stared down at her confused. When he saw that she had actually typed a word into the computer, Dean didn't know what to say. "Anna? What is that supposed to mean?" Muttering to himself, he looked back at her. After a moment, it finally settled in. "Anna? Is that your name?"

Anna's tail wagged, and she yipped at him, then began to lick on his face. _Good human_ , She praised bemusedly. _Good human. Let me write another one._ She ducked her head back down and tapped the spacebar, then typed a B. _Balth, starting on yours,_ She announced, and Balthazar yipped in reply.

Dean smiled and picked her up before she could finish. "You are so smart. Aren't you Anna?" Dean scooted down and sat on the floor, leaning on the front of the couch. When he got comfortable enough, Dean brought the laptop down and sat it next to him. "Alright Anna. Why don't you tell me the rest of your names?"

Anna yipped in reply, and quickly set to work on typing out Balthazar's name. _Z...A...R...There we go, make a ruckus, Balth,_ She said, and immediately Balthazar leapt to his feet, pawing at the computer lightly (making sure not to hurt it in the least) and yapping at Dean, making a scene.

Dean, slightly startled because of Balthazar, shook his head and picked him up. "Alright alright. I guess you are no Killer. Are you? Darn. I liked that name. Oh well. Balthazar is a pretty awesome name as well!" Dean ruffled Balthazars head before setting him down and picking up Gabriel. "What about Tricksters real name?" Dean smiled at Castiel and picked him up in his other arm. Since the beginning, Dean couldn't help but have a soft spot for him.

Balthazar licked Dean's face as well in happy praise. _Aww, dangit, I guess I'm not the alpha anymore, am I?_ He joked as he was set down.  _You never were the Alpha,_ Anna said dryly. _Okay, Gabriel...G..A.B.R...I...E L._ Gabriel yipped as well, reaching up and licking Dean's face.

Dean smiled and gently hugged Gabriel. "Alright little guy. Gabriel it is!" Setting Gabriel down, Dean picked Anna up once more. "You are doing so great Anna! Who knew that you would be able to type! My smart little Anna!" Setting a quick kiss on her head, he smiled encouraging on her and set her back in front of the laptop. "Alright. Just one more Anna. What's Luckys real name?" Dean playfully tickled Castiels stomach and giggled.


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel squirmed happily as Anna typed it out. _C..A.S.T.I.E.L. There we go!_

Dean smiled down at Castiel. "Castiel? I like it. It suits you. Its... Unique." Smiling, Dean gathered all four into his arms for a quick up before letting Balthazar, Gabriel and Castiel go. Hugging Anna closely, he sighed. "You do realize you just made this so much easier for me? I think I may end up getting you a little computer. You know, one of those small ones. That way, you just need to yip at it so I know you are typing!"

Anna yipped happily, licking at Dean's face happily. _I can't believe that actually worked,_ She mused. Surprising.

Dean chuckled and set her back down. "Go on. Go play with you brothers. Daddy needs to work." Dean momentarily paused before setting Anna down. Did he really just call him their daddy? Sam was right. They are turning him soft. Sighing, Dean fully set her down before turning back to his computer and eating his own dinner. "Play nice! And don't get into too much!"

The four foxes all barked in unison as they ate their own dinner, and immediately once they were done Gabriel tackled Anna, licking her and grooming her fur in thanks. You're awesome, lil' sis, He laughed as she squirmed from underneath him, irritated. _Get offa me, you lump of fur_! She snapped.

Dean just chuckled and shook his head. "Always the trickster..." Smiling lightly, Dean went back to his own food and laptop. Mindlessly playing a game, Dean got to thinking. What would he do when the kits were fully grown? They are wild animals after all. Sighing, Dean shook his. He still had a year with them. The best to do is cherish it while it lasts.

The kits played for several hours until they finally all passed out, in the oddest spots - Balthazar ended up in the kitchen sink, with the tap dripping onto his red fur, Gabriel was in the trashcan, snoozing away with his head tucked against a rotting banana peel, and Anna was under the couch, content with the darkness of it. Castiel found himself locked in the cupboard somehow, and seeing as he couldn't open the door he decided to just sleep. Someone'd find him sooner or later, he supposed.

Deans sighed exhausted and put the laptop back in his bag. Standing up, he didn't hear or see the foxes anywhere. "Guys? Where are you?" Hearing a little dripping, Dean saw Balthazar in the sink. Sighing, Dean carefully picked him up and brought him to the bedroom and covered him up slightly. "Don't want you to catch a cold." Dean called out on more time for the foxes before climbing into bed and cradling Balthazar close to his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Balthazar woke up slightly in Dean's arms, yawning and nuzzling in before falling asleep next to his owner, warm and protected.

Dean smiled and hugged Balthazar. "Good morning Balthazar. Your siblings didn't come to bed last night. Do you know where they managed to hide themselves?"

Balthazar woke up and yawned, listening to Dean's question, and recalled that he did, in fact, know where Gabe and Anna were. With a yip, he jumped out of the bed and moved to the trash can, pawing and it and whining. Gabriel woke up slowly and popped his head, his eyes bleary and confused, with the rotting banana peel on top of his head.

Dean followed Balthazar into the kitchen and saw Gabriel sticking his head out of the garbage can. At first, Dean didn't know what to think. After a moment, Dean burst out laughing at the sight. "Gabriel. You know that if you smell like garbage you have to get another bath. Right?" Shaking his head, Dean plucked the banana peel off his head and set Gabriel next to Balthazar.

Gabriel ignored the quip from Dean, yawning again as he was set down. Balthazar rushed over to the couch and pawed under it, whining. Anna, however, didn't wake up; She stubbornly stayed asleep.

Dean quickly followed Balthazar over to the couch. Looking under, he saw Anna curled up. "Shes fine under there. I just need to make sure you all aren't hurt. Now we just need to find Castiel." He would never voice it, be he was worried most about Castiel. He was still very tiny and went weak slightly at times.

Balthazar frowned then, and he turned to Gabriel. _Do you know where Cas went?_

 _No, I don't_ , He frowned as well, and lifted his nose up, sniffing the air for Castiel's scent. _He was the last of us to fall asleep, I think, maybe....I'm not sure._ He finally caught Castiel's scent and followed it to the cupboard, pawing it curiously.

Dean quickly followed, getting even more worried. Gently pushing Gabriel and Balthazar away from the cupboard. Unlocking it, he noticed a shivering Castiel still sleeping. "Oh you poor little thing." Gently picking Castiel up, Dean cradled him against his chest. "How did you even manage to get into a locked cupboard?" Sighing, Dean sat against the cupboard and smiled down at at the three foxes around him.

Castiel curled into Dean as he shivered; The cupboard didn't have any type of heating, and it only had a thin wall between itself and the outdoors, and it had been cold in there. As Dean spoke, Anna grudgingly awoke, crawling out from underneath the couch and yawning as she trotted over to nudge at Dean's side.

Dean cradled Castiel closer and looked to Anna, laughing at her tired expression. "What do you need Anna? You cold as well?" Dean smiled and laid her in his lap. "Come on you two. Join us!" Dean laughed as Balthazar and Gabriel climbed into his lap to heat Anna up.

The three awake kits practically doggypiled, with Anna on the bottom and Gabriel on the top. Her tail flicked in grumpy irritation. _I hate you both._

 _We love you too!_ They chorused, beaming at her.

Chuckling, Dean pet all of the foxes. "You guys are a riot. You know that?" Dean smiled as he thought of what to do today. He didn't have work so he had to plan a full day of activities for the foxes. "I have an idea! I know I am going to regret this though... But I have a full fenced in yard! How would you guys like to go outside for the day?"


	23. Chapter 23

That got their attention, all except for Castiel, who was still humbly asleep. The foxes' tails began to wag and they all looked at him eagerly.

Smiling, Dean ushered them off his lap and adjusted Castiel so he was comfortable in his arms. Trying not to shake Castiel as much, Dean walked to the back door and opened it up, allowing the foxes freedom. Smiling, Dean made his way over to the hammock and laid down resting Castiel on his chest.

Gabriel and Balthazar and Anna immediately took off, exploring every bit of the yard as Castiel took a deep breath of the fresh air, still fast asleep.

Dean sighed happily and leaned his head back, allowing the rays to catch his face. The only noise in the background was the grass beneath the other foxes rustling. Subconsciously, Dean started running a hand through Castiels fur as he listened to natures noises.

Castiel woke up to the feel of Dean's fingers carding through his fur, and he yawned, opening his eyes sleepily and craning his head to lap at Dean's hand, greeting him good morning.

Dean felt Castiel moving and looked up. "Good morning little one. Your siblings are off roaming the yard. You can join them if you want." Dean ruffled the top of Castiels head and looked around the yard to try and find any of the others.

Castiel looked around and immediately spotted Gabriel behind a bush, just the tip of his tail peeking out, and he got an idea. Silently jumping off of Dean's chest, he crouched onto the grass, stalking towards Gabriel as if he were prey. The older fox was in for an enormous surprise when suddenly the little kit was on top of him, and the two tussled playfully in the grass.

Dean smiled as he watched the two interact. "Play nice you two! Wouldn't want Castiel to become injured again." Smiling, Dean pulled out a book he kept in a cabinet beside the hammock. While the foxes enjoyed the outdoors, he had some quiet time to finish the book he started months ago.

Anna finished exploring and, casting an amused glance in Castiel's and Gabriel's direction, she hopped up onto the hammock to curl on Dean's lap while he read.

Dean just, slightly started, and chuckled in Annas direction. "All done Anna? At least you didn't get that messy. I'm not sure about your brothers though.." Rolling his eyes, Dean took one more look to Castiel and and Gabriel before smiling. "Balthazar. You better not be getting into things and getting all messy!"

Balthazar paused guiltily from where he had been digging a dirt pile and rolling in it, and his fur was dirty and muddy. Gabriel and Castiel took a pause to laugh at the 'caught' expression on his face.

Dean sighed and shook his head, chuckling slightly at Balthazars guilty facial expression. "Balthazar... You know this means you are going to have to get a bath when we go back inside. Right?"

Balthazar whined, but accepted his fate. He continued to dig, however, and roll in the dirt. _I'm already going to get a bath, may as well keep enjoying myself_ , He smirked.

Dean, in the corner of his eye, sees Gabriel looking slightly smug at Balthazars predicament. "Go ahead and get as dirty as you want as well Gabriel. You already need a bath from laying in the garbage with a banana peel stuck on your head all night."

Gabriel whined a bit, but also accepted it, removing himself from the tussle with Castiel to go roll in the dirt with Balthazar. Castiel plopped down in the grass, smelling the freshness of it and rolling around in it, although he was careful to not get dirty.

"No whining Gabriel! Its your fault for sleeping in a garbage can. How did you even manage to get in there anyways?" Sighing, Dean picked Anna up and held her against his chest. "I have an idea..." Dean smiled and walked over to his shed and pulled out an old kids swimming pool. "Wash yourself off in the pool." Dean quickly filled up the pool and set Anna down near it.


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel wasted no time in sprinting towards the pool and leaping in with a splash, getting Anna's fur wet. She leapt back with a yelp of indignation before deciding 'what the heck' and leaping in, and Gabriel and Balthazar dove in after a moment's hesitation.

Dean chuckled and sat a little ways away from the pool so he didn't get wet. Instead of going back to his book, he settled on watching the foxes and texting his brother, who was coming back in a few days to check up on the foxes. "Hey guys. Guess who is coming back home? Sammy is visiting us for a week again!"

Gabriel looked up from where he was splashing Balthazar and grinned, yipping at Dean eagerly. It was no secret that Sam was his favorite.

Dean chuckled and smiled at Gabriel. "I know. I remember how fond you were of the big lug. He will be here wither tomorrow or the day after. So we will need to get you all clean won't we?" Dean looked at them and saw some of the dirt did come off into the water, as he hoped it would.

Gabriel let out a noncommittal grunting noise, rolling in the water and splashing his siblings simultaneously.

Dean smiled and stood up. "I am going to go get some food for dinner ready. You guys can stay out here until it is done. Alright? Just don't get into that much. Anna and Castiel. I am putting you two in charge." Dean stood up and walked into the house leaving the door open.

 _Hear that, Betas?_   Castiel smirked, holding his head up in mock confidence. _We're the Alphas now. Bow down, Omegas!_ To which he got a face full of water. Even the kits had a hierarchy. Dean and Sam, obviously, were the Alphas, with Gabriel and Balthazar being Betas, which were the seconds in line. Anna and Castiel were Omegas, the lowest in line, but they were all so close that the title only really effected their relationship with Dean. They obeyed his every command.

Dean kept a close ear on the door and stayed only a few steps from the door for a few seconds, just in case something were to happen. Finally, after he was happy enough with them not getting hurt, Dean walked fully into the kitchen and started preparing their food while on the phone with Sam.


	25. Chapter 25

The four of them played in the water for a long time before they all got tired, and they got out of the water and sprawled onto the grass, letting the sun dry their fur.

After a few minutes, Dean walked back out holding two bowls of food. "Alright you guys. Foods ready. Balthazar and Gabriel share one while Anna and Castiel get the other." Dean set the food down on the pavement and sat down in a lawn chair close by, closing his eyes to relax.

The four of them immediately got up from their dozing and trotted to the bowls of food, splitting into their designated groups to eat.

Dean smiled as he was a text from Bobby. Reading the text, Dean frowned. "All right guys. What do you say you help daddy out tomorrow? Help me sniff out a foul stench for my other job?" Sighing Dean muttered something about being on vacation before replying to Bobby.

The foxes were more than open to assisting their Alpha leader, and they showed it by yipping and wagging their tails as they finished eating.

Dean sighed and stood up. "Alrighty then. I guess I should pack a little since its a few hour drive away." Dean walked into the house to start his packing, as he also gathered a bag of things for the kits. Dean walked back outside to usher the kits inside. "Would you guys rather nap before the car ride, or get an early start on driving and sleep during it?"

They cast each other glances; How could they respond to that? Finally, Gabriel let out two quick yips, an attempt at telling Dean that he wanted the second option. The other kits were quick to agree.

Dean looked at him confused for a moment before realizing what he meant. "Two months with you four and I already seem to know what you are thinking... Alright. Let's go. We have a long day of driving." Dean walked out, careful to grab a few blankets and leashes and collars in case he needed them for some reason. Dean covered the seats in his car with the blankets and held the door open so the kits could jump in the back.

They leapt into the car contentedly, all of them curling up in their respective areas. Gabriel was by the farthest window, then Balthazar curled up to him, with Anna at his side and Castiel helping to sandwich them in.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean smiled and got in the driver seat, texting Sammy about the hunt. Looking back at Gabriel, Dean smirked lightly. He knew Gabriel loved Sam and he was heading over to pick Sammy up right now. "We just have to make a quick pit stop before we head to the case." Smiling, Dean started driving to the airport to pick Sammy up. They were there in about 30 minutes. Now all that was left to do was wait.

The four kits all sighed simultaneously, and they began to doze once again, their noses twitching and occasionally a foot jerking as they dreamed of chasing rabbits through the forests.

Dean stayed smiling as he watched the kits sleep. A few minutes later, he saw Sammy walked quickly over to the car. Putting a finger over his lips, he signaled Sam to be quiet as he got in. When Sam finally got in with no noise, Dean smiled at him. "They just fell asleep. Boy will it be a big surprise when they wake up to find you in the car." Without another word, Dean started to drive to where the case was located.

Gabriel was the first one to wake up, stirring from dreamland as the car went over a bump in the road, and at first he thought he was seeing things, because that couldn't possibly be Sam in the passenger seat, but one sniff of the air confirmed that that actually was the mooseman that he had been missing and he immediately got up, ignoring the irritated sound that Balthazar made in his sleep, and leapt to struggle to the front seat, yapping excitedly and licking the shell of Sam's ear as he wormed his way into his favorite's lap.

Dean and Sam burst out laughing at Gabriels reaction. "Hey Gabriel! How you doing little buddy? Long time no see huh?" Sam said as he put Gabriels head. "I don't think he missed you at all." Dean chuckled as Sam threw a glare his way. "Oh no. Because it seems like he loves me just as much as you. And you are the one who feeds him!" Sam smiled as he continued to pet Gabriels fur. "You can sleep right there Gabriel. Its going to be a long car ride."

Gabriel curled up in Sam's lap contentedly, leaning into Sam's hand in his fur, and he made a moise in the back of his throat that was almost like a purr, a content sound that made itself known.

Dean stole a confused glance at Gabriel. "Dude. Gabriel. Did you seriously just purr? I thought you were a manly man like Castiel or Balthazar." Dean chuckled and his tone held a light joking vibe. "Sam. You turned Gabriel into a girl. Way to go." Sam, once again, threw a glare at Dean and wrapped his arms around Gabriel as if he was protecting him. "Haha very funny Dean. Just keep driving."

Gabriel smirked in his own way and flicked out his tail, letting the tip of it lightly smack Dean on the chest as he settled comfortably in Sam's embrace, closing his eyes contentedly.

Dean just chuckled and kept on driving. It seemed like forever until they finally reached the location. "Alright guys. Listen here." Dean quickly got the three in the back awake. "This is a very dangerous thing. All we want you to do is sniff out if there is a creature around here. Then, when we say run, you run straight back into the car. I am tying a rope on the door nob so you can pull it shut once everyone is fully in. Alright?"

The foxes yipped in agreement, all of them getting up and stretching and shaking off the dreamland.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean smiled and got out of the car. "Alright. Stick close with me and Sam until we tell you to run. From the moment I say run, keep an eye out for each other." Dean tied the rope on the door and threw a gun to Sammy. "Lets go get them."

The kits piled out of the car, sniffing around curiously. They automatically assumed their pack formation, moving and acting as one; They were all perfectly synchronized, and, after a small movement from Gabriel, they split off into four different directions, sniffing. Finally, Anna yipped. She had found the trail. The other kits immediately came towards her, and Gabriel motioned with a flick of his tail for Sam and Dean to follow. All the kits had picked up on the trail then, and they were following it quickly to their destination.

Dean smiled at Sam. "I knew it would be a good idea to get the kits to help us." Dean and Sam quickly ran after them with their guns held up high just in case they were ambushed. "Remember. First sign of movement and you run guys. Alright?" Dean quickly stepped in pace with Anna and Castiel as Sam stepped in pace with Balthazar and Gabriel. "And Castiel. If you start feeling weak, let us know and Anna will run back with you to get you to safety."

The kits didn't answer, too preoccupied with the hunt. Finally, they paused, and the all looked up at the human in confusion. The dog trail had just...stopped. No more dog. They didn't know that it was because the skinwalkers had changed form, of course, but they still lost the trail. They were by the edge of a forest, about twenty feet away from the thick foliage, and they couldn't see or sense the animal eyes watching them.

Dean smiled at the kits. "Good work kits. Me and Sam will check the forest. You guys stay here so we can see if we need to have a trail further." Dean and Sam walked to the edge of the forest with their guns at the ready. They were faced so that they had their backs nearly together and alternated on the who checked behind them. As they moved closer to the forest, they felt that there was eyes on them. Thinking it was just the kits, they said nothing.

The four kits sat down, watching the two humans curiously as they moved to the brink of the forest. The skinwalkers in the foliage of the trees, sprang into action. Three of them, large nasty rottweilers, leapt out of the bushes and surrounded the humans on all sides but the forest, snarling and growling. As they did that, giving the humans no way of escape, four large dogs jumped out and ran for the kits. By this time, the kits were already up and running, sprinting back towards the car that was in sight. However, Castiel wasn't fast enough to outrun one of the dogs and he was scooped up in a rough grip, teeth biting at his flank, and he yelped, teeth snapping as he tried to bite his painful captor. Surprisingly, Balthazar was the second to get bitten; The dog leapt at him as he faltered, looking back at Castiel and wondering if he should help, but all thoughts of that were dismissed as he was suddenly engaged in a battle of his own, teeth flashing and growls sounding out. It ended with a shallow bite mark at the kit's throat and the dog marching away as if he was proud of the damage he had done to Balthazar, although the kit knew that in a moment he'd be alright. Anna was third; She glanced back while running and tripped, stumbling on a root, and a German Shepherd was immediately upon her, biting her shoulder and drawing blood. She yelped and snapped to get away, and managed a bite that made the dog pull back and snarl at her, but retreat. Gabriel, however, attacked Anna's attacker first. He dove at the dog, a fury of teeth and fur, and he managed to get in several large, angry bites before another dog, a husky, came and closed its teeth around his entire slender body, sinking in and rendering him injured. It spat him out in the snow and, considering all four kits immobilized for the time being, the four trotted away to join their three other members of the pack. After a long, long, painful moment, the kits struggled to their feet. The bloodshed had been absolutely minimum, and they already were barely hurting anymore, and they limped and walked over to the car, jumping in, and Gabriel pulled the rope to pull the door shut behind them.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean quickly raised his gun and pushed his brother into the woods. "Go!" As one ran after Sam, Dean threw a quick signal for the kits to run before chasing his brother. Not even looking behind him, Dean tried to shoot at one of the Skinwalkers. "Keep running in a straight line Sam! Then turn left in a few feet! Ill turn right to distract them!" Dean was just barely able to whisper to his brother so the Skinwalkers couldn't hear. A few feet later, Dean was preparing to seperate from his brother. "3. 2. 1. GO!" Both seperated so that the targets would be easier to hit. Dean was thankful that two of them decided to go his way since that meant his brother only had one. Dean could just barely hear one of the kits yelp out in pain. Dean nearly growled as he turned around and shot the closest Skinwalker. The other one had managed to tackle him after. Throwing the skinwalker into the nearest tree, Dean quickly aimed and shot. A little ways in front of him, Dean heard another gunshot. After Dean regained himself, he saw Sam running up to him. "I got mine down. But it seems that the one or ones that attacked the kits got loose." Dean swore under his breathe as they both ran back to the car since they heard the car door slam shut.

Gabriel was currently soothing a terrified Anna, curled around his little sister. He was shaking, however, even as he gently nudged her and helped to groom her fur soothingly. They're gone, He said quietly, calmly. Nothing's going to hurt us now. Sam and Dean will be back in a while, and we'll be done. Nothing can hurt us in here. Castiel and Balthazar were quieter, both of them licking at their own injuries - The shallow bite marks. Finally, they just lay there, confident that they had gotten all the blood from their fur and that they could barely see the bite marks.

Dean quickly ran to the car and opened the drivers seat. "Are you guys alright? Please tell me you are okay." Dean sighed when he noticed none of them were brutally injured. As Sam and Dean got into the car Dean stared straight ahead. "No more... You guys can't go on anymore hunts. I shouldn't have let you go on this one... I just can't risk losing any of you." Dean looked back and winced at the red tint that Anna and Castiel still had. "You guys can stay with Bobby if me and Sam have to go out on hunts. Alright? He will love you and take good care of you while we are away for a few days." Dean stayed silent as he stared ahead the rest of the way home.


	29. Chapter 29

Gabriel ignored Dean for the most part as he fell into the role of big brother, and he went around to each of his siblings and groomed them, gently lapping the blood away from their wound and fur. When he was done, he didn't even bother cleaning the blood from his own fur, instead just crawling into Sam's lap and laying there, solemn and quiet. Although none of them had gotten majorly injured, it had still been a terrifying experience for the kits, barely two months old.

Sam smiled down at Gabriel and pulled a rag and bottle of water out the bag at his feet. Pouring some water on the rag, Sam started to gently clean at his fur to clear it of any blood. Once Sam was satisfied, he settled down in his seat as Dean finished the drive home. Dean kept glancing at the kits and Sam to make sure they were still alright. A few minutes later, they came to the house. "All right guys. Back home." Shaking Sam awake, Dean got out of the car and carefully lifted Anna and Castiel into his arms as Sam got Balthazar and Gabriel, as they both quietly walked inside to get a much needed rest.

The kits were silent, yawning and snuggling in Dean and Sam's arms, but once they got inside they tiredly wriggled out of the human's grips and sprawled out on the floor of the living room, asleep almost immediately.

Dean smiled and grabbed a small blanket to cover them up with. Placing the heater to face them, he smiled and laid back down. "Good night Sammy!" Dean heard a grunt from the guest room as Sammy must have fallen asleep. Dean took one last glance at the kits, to make sure they were alright, before allowing himself to slip into unconsciousness and get the sleep he desperately needed after a tough fight. 'I will worry about that cut later' was his last thought before everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

The first thing Anna noticed, as she drowsily came from the land of sleep, was that the floor wasn't as comfortable as it had been when she had fallen asleep. And her fur felt odd against her fur, and she felt colder, and she knew there was something wrong. She opened her eyes, and looked around drowsily. Everything looked the same, it seemed. There wasn't anything wrong. Dean had pulled a blanket over her, and she sighed, moving to go back to sleep. And then a lock of red hair fell in front of her eyes. Her afore mentioned eyes grew wide and she turned her head from side to side desperately, trying to look at her reflection, and she caught it in the low mirror on the wall. A green eyed, red haired (with white streaks lining it slightly), freckled girl, not any older than five years old, stared back at her wearing a white, plain, long sleeved dress that reached under her knees, and she stifled a yelp, scrambling away from her reflection. In her actions, she accidentally kicked the boy who had been laying next to her, and she somehow knew it was Gabriel as he woke and looked around grumpily. Sandy brown hair, with one red lock that stood out like a sore thumb, covered his head and his eyes were a hazel color.

His eyes locked on her and they widened as well, and they stared at each other for a long, bewildered moment. He was wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt, and white pants, and he stared down at himself for a long time before staring at Anna again. Balthazar was the next to wake, since Gabriel used his arm to smack him on the shoulder. The boy was blonde and short haired with, like the others, one red tuft of hair, with irritated green eyes, and he had a similar reaction, staring at the two who were staring at him, and then all of their eyes turned to the youngest. Tufts of curly black hair, a red curl standing out along with it, peeked out from under the blanket from where he was curled. The others stared at him a long moment, and reluctantly let him sleep. He would need it the most. However, he did wake up, although he looked down at himself before looking anywhere else. So, naturally, he was the one that panicked, trying to scramble away from himself, his own human body, and backing himself into a corner with a terrified yelp that was most likely going to wake up the two humans.The kits didn't know whether to be terrified or relieved at the idea of Dean and Sam waking up and finding them.

Dean heard the scrambling and yelping, louder and more human like than it usually was, and grumbled. Without opening his eyes, Dean sighed. "You guys can't sleep? Come on then. Come here." Sighing, Dean tried to go back to sleep. When he didn't feel any of the kits jump on him, he grew worried. Did something happen because of the hunt? "Guys. You alright?" A few moments went by without a response. Dean rushed up and looked at where the kits had fallen asleep. Instead, he saw 3 terrified looking children with one hiding in the corner. Slowly, Dean reached for the knife he kept under his bed. "Who are you four? And where did you put my kits?!" Hearing the ruckus, Sam ran into the room, knife at his side. "Dean. What's going on? Where are the kits?" Dean shook his eyes as he stared at the children. Looking to the one in the corner, he felt something flicker in him. Somewhere, he knew them. He just couldn't figure out from where. "We need to find them Dean. They are just a few months old and just got hurt in the hunt. But we can't leave these kids alone either. Dean nodded, still trying to figure out where he knew the one kid from. His allowed himself to let go of the knife and sighed, feeling tired again. Sam followed his actions and put the knife on the dresser and sitting on the bed. "What are we going to do?" Dean just shook his head having no idea of what to do now.

Castiel was curled into a ball in the corner, his face buried in his knees, as Balthazar and Anna and Gabriel stared at Dean in pure terror and confusion. The knife in his hand added extra to the blurred emotions. When Sam ran into the room, Gabriel's head snapped towards him, and a kind of relief flew through the five year old. Sam was there. Sam was good. That meant they were all safe, right? Nothing could happen to them. Without taking a moment's hesitation, he got to his feet fumblingly, mimicking what he saw Dean and Sam do all the time (Surprisingly, he caught onto walking very quickly in those few seconds) and rushed to grab onto Sam's leg in a tight hug, burying his face in the fabric of Sam's pants, because he didn't know why he was human. He was terrified, but he had to put on a strong front for his siblings. But Sam was there, and Sam would make everything better, right?

Sam looked down at the child in confusion. After a few moments, he started putting everything together. "Dean. I think I know where the kits are." Leaning down, Sam picked up the child. "Shhhhh its alright Gabriel. Everything will be fine." Sam held Gabriel in his arms and whispered words of comfort to him. "Well. Where are they?" Dean said and snapped his head in Sams direction. "I think that these are the kits." Dean looked up at Sam and chuckled before everything settled in. "Are you sure? That means..." Dean looked over to the other three children and sighed. "Anna. Balthazar. Castiel?" He nodded his head in each of their directions to confirm that what Sam said was true.


	31. Chapter 31

At Anna's name she nodded, trying to mimic the mannerisms that she saw so constantly from Dean and Sam. Balthazar copied her when his name was said, and then they both glanced in Castiel's direction, where he was still curled up in the corner, eyes squeezed shut tight. Gabriel's face was buried in Sam's shoulder, his arms tight around Sam's neck, and, with one glance at her older brother in the human's arms, Anna launched herself at Dean, clambering into his lap. Balthazar was stiff for a moment, but then he turned and moved to grab onto Sam, mimicking what Gabriel had done as he tried to leech comfort. Castiel, however, stayed huddled in the corner, trying to be oblivious to the world around him, trying to pretend like he was still a fox, and he couldn't be crying, because foxes couldn't cry.

Sam carried Gabriel over to the bed and held him close to his chest as he sat back against the headboard. "There we go. Its alright you guys." Dean smiled lightly as he hugged Anna and Balthazar. Looking up, Dean noticed Castiel still in the corner. "Sam. Could you take Anna and Balthazar for a moment?" Sam nodded and looked at Dean confused as he grabbed Anna and Balthazar. Dean nodded his head towards Castiel and walked over. As Sam was comforting the three older siblings, Dean walked over to Castiel. "Hey Castiel? You alright over here?" Dean rested his arm over Castiels shoulders. "Everything will be alright. Okay? Me and Sam will figure this out. I promise."

Castiel flinched in fear as Dean's arm draped over his shoulders, and a whimper sounded out as a sob racked his entire body. He was terrified, frankly. He was suddenly in this human body, and he wanted to be himself again, and he was scared as all hell.

Dean sighed and pulled Castiel into his lap to cradle him. "Shhhhh don't worry. We will figure this out. Once you guys are ready, I will call Bobby and we will head over to his place so we can figure this out and find a way to make you guys foxes again. Alright?" Dean tried to smile, but he was worried. He thinks it had something to do with the hunt they went on, but he couldn't be sure.

Castiel was stiff in Dean's arms for a long moment before the four year old - He was the youngest of all of them, after all - turned and gripped Dean tightly, burying his face in Dean's shirt as he cried. As he did so, the sleeve of his shirt rode up, showing the broad bite mark on his upper arm, still slightly bleeding.

Dean smiled slightly and patted Castiels back. "Its okay. We are going to fix this." Deans hand brushed against the bite wound on Castiels arm. As soon as he felt the sticky substance hit his arm, Dean became worried. "Castiel. You got a bad wound it looks like. I have to clean it before it gets infected. Alright?" Dean looked to Sam and nodded his head. Sam nodded back. As Sam started checking the others for injuries, Dean picked Castiel into his arms and stood up, walking to the bathroom to clean the wound.

Castiel curled up tightly in Dean's arms, his head resting on his shoulder as his tears finally stilled. Each of the kits turned human had a bitemark; Anna's was on her calf, Balthazars was on his shoulder, Gabriel's was on the back of his neck. All of them were obviously animal bites, dog bites, made by the skinwalkers.


	32. Chapter 32

Dean smiled and nodded toward the door with his head. Sam followed as he carried Gabriel with Balthazar and Anna following. Dean lead them all into the bathroom and sat Castiel down on the toilet. Quickly walking across the room, Dean brought back the first aid kit and a few washcloths. Very carefully, he cleaned off most of the blood surrounding the cut and held a washcloth there to stop the bleeding while Sam worked on Gabriels cut. A few moments later, it finally stopped bleeding. "Alright Castiel. This may sting slightly. But it will prevent the cut from getting infected." Dean grabbed a clean cloth and applied antibiotics to it, then smeared it gently around the cut.

Castiel hissed at the pain, grabbing onto Dean's t-shirt as it burned, but he stayed still, squeezing his eyes shut tight against it. Gabriel and the others looked apprehensive at the pain, but they stayed still and patient.

From seeing how much pain the antibitotic was hurting Castiel, Dean nearly cried. "Its alright Castiel. Almost done." Dean lifted the cloth off the bite and put a gauze pad to cover it. After it was fully covered and stuck on, Dean smiled. "Alright Castiel. All done!" Dean helped Castiel off the toilet and sat him next to Gabriel, who was done as well. "Sam, you think you can handle Balthazar while I get Anna?" Sam nodded and moved to Balthazar. Dean gently picked Anna up and sat her on the toilet before working on the cut on her calf.

Gabriel and Cas sat side by side, watching Balthazar and Anna brave the antibiotic, and Castiel let out a sniffle, wiping at his face. Gabriel automatically scooted closer, trying desperately to comfort his little brother.

Dean heard the sniffed and turned back as he was smearing antibiotics on Annas wound. "Ill be right there Castiel. Everything will be fine." Turning back to Anna, he set the cloth down and covered the wound in gauze. "Alright Anna. All done." Smiling at her, he helped her off the toilet and sat her next to Gabriel before sitting back down next to Castiel. "Don't cry Castiel. Everything will be better. Are you hungry? How about I make you all some food. Would you like that?"

Castiel nodded, leaning heavily on Dean as he swiped his arm across his face again, ridding it of the running snot. Gabriel immediately moved to tend to comforting Anna, wrapping his arms around her and mindlessly nosing her hair.

Dean smiled and stood up, picking Castiel up as he went. "Alright. Sammy. We have things for oatmeal. Right?" Sam gave an affirmative grunt as he picked Gabriel and Anna up, leaving Balthazar to be carried by Dean. Sighing, Dean picked Balthazar up and chuckled. "You sure are quiet now. Aren't you?" Sam just shook his head as him and Dean walked into the kitchen. "Of course they are quiet Dean." Sam set Anna and Gabriel in chairs and got to making the oatmeal. "You watch them. I will make the oatmeal." Dean nodded, setting Castiel and Balthazar in chairs, and kept an eye on them all.


	33. Chapter 33

The kits, or kids now, were indeed silent. They didn't really know how to make many noises. Instead, they exchanged looks, trying to communicate through glances.  Are you all okay? Gabriel's concerned gaze asked. Each one of the kids nodded in turn with where Gabe was looking. Then he was met with three concerned stares of their own. Are you okay, Gabriel? The truth was, no. Gabriel was not okay in the least. He was shaken, and scared, and he felt trapped in an impossible situation. But he wouldn't tell them that. Instead, he forced a nod. Yeah. I'm okay.

Dean sighed as he looked around at the kids. He was worried that they haven't said even one word. "We will find a way to figure this out. Alright?" Sam made a noise of agreement at Deans statement. A few moments later, Sam grabbed six bowls and filled each with a good amount of food. Dean, of course, had more seeing as he eats the most. The kids each had an average amount so their stomachs didn't become upset by the change in diet. "Eat up. I know it won't be that appetizing, but Sammy will go to the store later on and buy some better food." Now that Dean thought about it, they would have to buy a lot more. Things like clothes and child items that he had no idea what they were would be needed.

The kids tucked into the food immediately; they hadn't eaten since the previous day. They disregarded the silverware, preferring to just eat right out of the bowls. They finished quickly - It had surprised them how their teeth gnashed together and fit, but they got used to it almost immediately.

Dean kept looking up and stealing glances at the kids to make sure they were alright. Sighing, he chuckled as they still ate like foxes. 'They will definitely have to be taught manners later on.' Sam thought and shook his head chuckling. "Once you four are up to it, we will have to take you to get some more clothes and order some beds. But you can sleep in mine and use mine and Sammys clothes until that is all taken care of." Sam nodded and smiled gently at the young kids.

All of their heads snapped up at the sound of Dean's voice, and four pairs of eyes were immediately on him as he spoke. They digested the words and then, as one unit, they all nodded once and returned to their food, lapping up the last bits of the food. Once they were done, they all sat back in their chairs, looking expectantly at their humans; Gabriel and Anna at Sam, Balthazar and Castiel at Dean.

Dean quickly finished his food and looked up at the kids. "You guys finished?" Dean smiled and looked over at Sam. Communicating with their eyes, Sam nodded and collected the bowls while Dean stood up. "Alright. I am going to see what clothes I have that will fit you. It may be a bit loose, but I am sure I have things that will fit." Dean hoped that he had kept some of the stuff his friend left here for when he babysat his child. Dean walked into his bedroom to start looking.


	34. Chapter 34

Balthazar and Castiel stared after Dean until he disappeared from sight, then turned their eyes to Sam, watching silently. Anna, however, was focusing. She had been watching their mouths, silently trying to figure out how to make the words. After a very, very long moment of memorizing the motions, she picked out her favorite word to say and mulled it over. Then, summoning all the strength she had, she forced it out of her unused vocal chords in a sudden burst; "Cake!" She clamped her hands over her mouth when it burst forth, louder than she had meant it, and then suddenly erupted into giggles, a grin coming across her face.

Dean, hearing the sudden burst, ran into the room grinning from ear to ear. "Anna? Was that you?" From her giggles, Dean could tell it was her. Dean laughed and gave her a quick hug. "Sammy. I think she wants some cake. Maybe for dessert, we could have some?" Sam knew that Dean knew he was implying that he wanted cake as well. Chuckling, Sam turned to face Dean. "Are you sure that its just her who wants the cake? Or do you think theres an alternative motive across you asking?" Caught, Dean looked down and walked back out of the room mumbling to himself. Sam just chuckled and walked to the pantry to collect the items for cake. Just to be save, he made it a more healthy cake.

Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel stared at Anna, both startled and excited. She was still giggling, shrugging helplessly. She didn't know how she had managed to burst out the word, or how she was making noise then....A wicked grin came across her face as she realized how to get them to make noise, and, without a hint of warning, she plunged her fingers into Balthazar's side and tickled him mercilessly, a yelp and sudden laughter rewarding her.

Sam chuckled at Anna. "Girl power Anna!" As Sam finished the dishes, he walked over to them. "Alright. Dean seems to need some help with finding the clothes. So we should probably make sure that he isn't destroying his room to find the box that is actually in the closet... Let's go check up on him." Sam heard a crash from the other room and groaned. A faint 'I'm okay!' was heard from the other room. Sighing, Sam corralled the kids into Deans room to see Dean with a bunch of boxes around him.

Anna and Castiel trotted into  the room first, and more giggles erupted from Anna's mouth. It seemed she couldn't stop. Gabriel and Balthazar followed, Balthazar pouting amusedly and rubbing his sides.

Dean smiled up from the mess he made. "I couldn't find the one box... But I did find these!" Dean held up some of his and Sammys older clothes that would do for now until they went out and bought actual clothes for the kids. Dean grabbed two set of clothes and Sam grabbed the other. "Alright. Come on Anna and Gabriel. Lets go get you changed into these." Sammy said and guided them out to the bathroom as Dean stayed with Balthazar and Castiel in his room.

Anna and Gabriel followed Dean, Anna suppressing a smile as Gabriel made a funny face at her, and the scared tension was broken. All except Castiel. He stayed closed in on himself, arms wound around his own waist protectively, and he stayed staring at the ground. At his feet, which were human and weren't padded.

Dean smiled lightly at Anna and Gabriel as they followed Sam. Dean grabbed the one pair and walked over to Balthazar. It didn't take that long to change him out of his clothes and into the new ones. Dean then looked over at Castiel. "Hey Cas. Theres no reason to be afraid. You trust me right? How about I give you one of my current shirts? Would that make you feel more secure?" Dean had hoped it would help and provide some sense of security of being surrounded by Dean.


	35. Chapter 35

Castiel nodded again. He wasn't sure where the white, linen clothing had come from; It had just appeared on their persons. It itched slightly, and it wasn't nearly as comfortable as his familiar red and white and black coat. His fur that he missed so very much. It wasn't that he was scared of Dean or Sam or his siblings that he was acting this way; He had never been scared of any of them. But things were happening, inside his brain, that set him on the edge and made him anxious and panicked. His mind was going through memories, sharpening them and making it so his now human brain understood them better. And that was the problem. What had happened to him, in animal terms, hadn't been that bad. It happened all the time to unlucky animals everywhere. In human terms, it was traumatizing. He had been born weak and sickly, the smallest and youngest of the litter. Every breath had hurt him, burned into his ribs and his chest since he was born, and he had been, until he had been rescued by Dean, unable to move. The amount of movement he had been able to muster had been towards food, hoping he'd be able to drink and get healthier. His siblings were newborn at the time, and their mother was acting completely on instinct. He didn't blame any of them. He was always pushed away when he gathered the strength to wriggle over to feed, nipped at when he tried to push his way between squirming bodies.

Neglected. Shunned by his mother and his siblings at the tender age of a few days old. It only served to make him sicker and even weaker, and as he looked back on it, he was amazed at the fact that he had even hung onto life. Or why he'd even want to. He had been the only one awake when their mother had been shot. He had been trying to wriggle towards a teat, needing food, hoping he'd be able to get some since his siblings were asleep. His mother had been dozing when suddenly the door to their crate opened behind him, and her head snapped up. Castiel, be still, she ordered, staring up in fear at the object behind him that he couldn't see, and he immediately fell limp in obedience. The moment when he realized she had loved him all along, enough to give him that order, was the exact moment the gun cracked and a bullet firmly implanted itself into the space between his mother's eyes. She, too, fell limp.  Castiel knew then that he would never be able to get milk again. Now that he was human, he realized that that had been a horribly selfish thing to think. His mother had just died, and all he could concentrate on was his growling stomach. But that was what trauma did, he guessed, and as he had been placed in the sack with the other kits, it had been the only thing replaying in his head.No milk. No milk. No milk. No. Milk. Even in the sack, he had been neglected. The other kits had piled up to keep warm in the nippy morning air, curling close to each other.

He couldn't move from his place, and although he had begged, asked, they wouldn't move. _We're warm right here_ , They insisted. _Why don't you come over here?_ They didn't understand. He couldn't. It had been so lucky that Dean had found them when he had. Castiel had felt himself slipping slowly away in the cold fabric of the burlap as the car pulled to a stop, he had felt his will to live fading as they had been packed into the car, he had found his fight for consciousness wilting as Dean had scooped him out of the box. It was only when he had felt the rubber warmth of the bottle's nipple nudging against his mouth, when he had tasted the little bit of milk gathered on the tip, and when he had begun to eat for practically the first time that he felt hope return. And hope had been all he had for such a long time.  So, he wasn't afraid of Dean, or that something was going to happen to him. He was on edge, jittery, panicked, as the memories and emotion, now put into human perspective, played over and over and over in his mind, filling him with anguish and fear and guilt and upset. And he didn't even realize that, as Dean kneeled to his height with one of the human's large shirts in hand, tears had begun to dribble down his cheeks, his face completely blank and devoid of all emotion except for distress.


	36. Chapter 36

Dean, seeing how terrified Castiel was, smiled and hugged him against his chest. "Hey now. Theres nothing to be scared of, alright? I may not know what you are scared of, but I know that they won't get to you. I won't let them. Alright?" Smiling slightly, Dean helped Castiel into his pair of shorts and his shirt. The shirt he gave him was actually one of his favorites. It was his ACDC shirt. It may have been a bit over worn and letters were slightly peeling, but it still smelled like him. That was what he thought Castiel would feel most safe in. With his smell around Castiel, he may see that Dean is always with him, even if hes in a different room or out shopping. After checking one more time to see if everything looked alright, Dean smiled. "You kind of look like a mini me." Chuckling to himself, Dean sat back on the bed, pulling Castiel against him. "Come here Balthazar. Sammy will be in soon and you four are still growing. You all should take a nap."

Castiel clambered onto Dean's lap immediately, curling into Dean's chest and grabbing handfuls of the shirt that Dean was wearing. Balthazar nodded, and leapt up onto the bed, smiling as he bounced once and then settled on top of the covers. Seeing Castiel's solemn face, he stood behind Dean and draped his arms around the man's neck, his head peeking over Dean's shoulder to look at Castiel, pulling a goofy face. It coaxed a small smile onto the youngest child's face for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with a yawn.

Dean shot Balthazar and appreciative smile and stood up, still holding Castiel. "Balthazar, climb in. You guys need your sleep." Dean saw Sam walk in with Gabriel and Anna in tow. "Alright. We were just getting settled into bed. Anna, you climb in next to Balthazar. Castiel will go next you you and then Gabriel." Dean smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Castiels head, out of sight from everyone else.

The kids got into the bed in the order that Dean specified, the four of them curling up to each other. Gabriel glanced at Sam, then turned fully to face him, reaching his hands out desperately towards Sam.

Sam smiled down at Gabriel and sighed. "Dean. How about two of them sleep with me and two sleep with you in here? That way its not just them four in here?" Dean looked at Sam for a moment before nodding. "Alright which two of you wants to go with Sam?"

Immediately, Gabriel launched himself into Sam's arms, and Anna crawled out of the bed, trotting over to clutch onto Sam's leg. Balthazar and Castiel stayed in the bed, looking at Dean.

Sam chuckled and held Gabriel in one arm, then picked Anna up in the other. As they walked out of the room, Dean shut the door and smiled at Castiel and Balthazar. "Alright guys. You need sleep." Dean climbed in between and held his arms open, inviting them each to curl around his chest.

Balthazar and Castiel curled up to him immediately, snuggling into the man. Balthazar was out like a light, but Castiel was taking his time falling asleep, looking around the room and breathing out sighs as he just thought. And leaving a person to their thoughts is a dangerous thing indeed.

Dean noticed that Balthazar had fallen asleep already and smiled. Looking to Castiel, Dean noticed his eyes roaming. "Cas. You need to sleep." Dean threaded his fingers through Castiels hair in a soothing way. Smiling down, he noticed that the boy was tired. As a last effort to get him to sleep, Dean started humming an unrecognizable tune.

Castiel shook his head, while biting back a yawn - His version of I'm not sleepy.... And yet soon he found his eyes drooping shut, his head tucked up under Dean's chin as he listened to the human's heartbeat, and he fell asleep curled up tight next to his owner.


	37. Chapter 37

Dean smiled and he heard Castiels breathing slow just slightly. Knowing he was asleep, Dean stopped his humming but kept threading his hands though Castiels hair. Dean let himself close him eyes, but not before checking once more that they were safe. The last noise he heard before darkness took over, was a tiny giggle in the room over.

Anna and Gabriel were currently, as Dean and Castiel and Balthazar fell asleep, bouncing up and down on Sam's bed. Anna hadn't wanted to originally, but Gabriel had convinced her to, silently, and so they were laughing and jumping up and down, nearly touching the ceiling with each jump.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Guys. Come on. Not that high. Dean would kill me if you guys hurt yourself." Sam smiled and stood up from where he was reading his book. "Come on guys." Dean stood right by the bed laughing up at Gabriel and Anna who looked like they were having the time of their lives.

Gabriel and Anna bounced a few more times before they landed flat on their backs, giggling happily. Their giggles quickly turned to yawns, however, as they tried to stay awake.

Sam smiled and climbed between them, in the same fashion Dean had done, and opened his arms. "Sleep well you two. I think tomorrow, Dean plans on bringing us all shopping." Sam placed a quick kiss to each of their foreheads before leaning back and waiting for them to fall asleep.

Anna fell asleep first, curled with her knees tucked between her body and Sam's. Gabriel, however, had different plans; He sprawled across both of them, his legs flung over Sam's and his cold toes prodding Sam's calves, and his upper body laid partially on, partially off of Sam's chest.

Same chuckled and tried to get Gabriel into a more comfortable position. Once he succeeded, Sam sighed and let darkness overcome him. For once, his slept through the night without any nightmares waking him up. Dean however, hadn't been so lucky. His dreams were filled with terror as he saw through blood red flashes. At first, it was just a creature he had fought with Sam a while back. Then, they turned into the night that he found the kits. All of them were alive, except the runt. They all were matted with blood, but Castiel laid in a puddle of blood on the other side of the box. Dean didn't want to see anymore as he woke himself up. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was just turning 2 AM. With one look to Castiel and a kiss to his forehead, Dean turned to the TV and didn't fall back asleep.


End file.
